


Back From Oz

by Kelbelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbelstiel/pseuds/Kelbelstiel





	Back From Oz

Charlie came back to visit about a year later in Oz time. She and Dorothy had gotten along great, getting really close as they traveled and adventured together. Really close. 

Sam noticed their different dynamic quite quickly. He sees the same dynamic in Dean and Castiel, he realizes, and that realization leads him to the related realization that Charlie and Dorothy are together.

Dean finds out one day when he and Cas are curled up on the couch together, watching some episode of Doctor Who. The tenth doctor is on a spaceship, his companion at some space-spa, and a mysterious, invisible creature is possessing people on the ship.

Cas is completely enthralled, his eyes glued to the TV as Dean watches him fondly. Dean's fingers are absently carding through his dark hair as they snuggle under the warm blanket. Dean has seen this before, so he isn't really paying attention to the show. 

Charlie walks in and sees them all cuddled up, stalling in the doorway. Dean looks up at her and smiles. She smiles back, then feels a hand on her waist. 

Dorothy peeks into the room and smiles at Dean, then kisses Charlie's neck lightly before heading back out. Dean raises an eyebrow. Charlie shrugs. 

"Can you guys stop with the silent conversation, I'm trying to watch Doctor Who," Cas says grumpily, looking from Dean to Charlie. "Just say it."

Dean and Charlie exchange a look before smiling and saying together, "not bad." 

Charlie winks before heading back out of the room, joining her girlfriend in the main room with Sam. She wraps her arm around Dorothy's waist and pulls her close, pressing a kiss to her lips softly. "How did I manage to get such a cool girlfriend?" she says, smiling brightly at Dorothy. 

"Well you're great in bed," Dorothy replies, smirking.

Sam blushes and keeps his head in his book, pretending he didn't hear. He's gotten used to doing that, what with Dean and Cas together now. 

They're gross.


End file.
